rLP2086 is a recombinant 28-kDa lipoprotein that induces cross-reactive bacterial antibodies against a number of Neisseria meningitidis strains, including Neisseria meningitidis serotype B (MnB) strains, or more precisely, serogroup B (MnB) strains. Based on deduced amino acid sequence homology, two different subfamilies of rLP2086 were identified, A and B. These two subfamilies were used in the formulation of the MnB-rLP2086 vaccine samples containing 20, 60, 120, and 200 μg/mL each in 10 mM Histidine (pH 6.0), 150 mM NaCl, and 0.5 mg/mL aluminum with varying levels of Polysorbate 80 (PS-80). Native LP2086 is a lipoprotein. Fletcher et al. Infection & Immunity. vol. 72(4):2088-2100 (2004) demonstrated that rLP2086 with an amino terminal lipid was more immunogenic than non-lipidated versions of the same protein in mice. Additional preclinical and clinical studies have demonstrated that the combination of these two lipidated proteins can provide broad coverage across the fHBP family. Meningococcal meningitis is a devastating disease that can kill children and young adults within hours despite the availability of antibiotics. There remains a need for suitable serogroup B meningococcal immunogenic compositions.